


Do You Wanna Watch the Sunrise Together?

by Allece



Series: Let’s See the Daybreak Again Tomorrow [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Coming Untouched, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier Bickering, Eddie Kaspbrak Cries During Sex, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie really wants Richie to fuck him, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, First Time, Fix-It, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Pet Names, Pillow Talk, Porn With Plot, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Power Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier Cries After Sex, Road Trips, Smut, Top Richie Tozier, a bit - Freeform, everyone cries in my fics, not with gay sex but like with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allece/pseuds/Allece
Summary: Still and all, everything is super swell. Richie is alive, Richie is with him, Richie loves him, and Eddie is overflowing with happiness. The problem is.The problem isthat Eddie really wants to have sex with Richie. It may be quite crude of him to state it so plainly except it is the truth, and Eddie has promised himself he will not hide it anymore. They are constantly making out whenever they have a chance,yes. It has only been a two and a half days at max of their small trip, and Eddie thinks his lips have never been this swollen in all those years of marriage. It’s perfect, and yet they haven’t really…doneanything past that.○○○○○○○This is the smut continuation for the previous work. You can read it as a standalone just to note - the universe is a roles reversal where Richie saved Eddie and got stabbed instead, died but then got resurrected and now has a badass scar.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Let’s See the Daybreak Again Tomorrow [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844818
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114





	Do You Wanna Watch the Sunrise Together?

**Author's Note:**

> It’s so long I couldn’t stop myself, their dialogue just kept going and going. Hope you enjoy it!☆

○○○

If anyone had asked Eddie where he predicted he would be after the fight with the flesh-eating shapeshifting alien clown was over, he would probably respond with dead or… well, pretty much dead. Yeah, don’t judge his pessimistic outlook on his survival statistics. Which, as it turned out, was objective, because he really _did_ die. In the multiple artificial timelines which Richie had saved him from actually experiencing. Though it came with the cost of his own life. Perhaps the universe was being generous for once because it has brought Richie back and now they are together at last, and also, like, _together_. As a couple. Or whatever it can be called, they haven’t discussed it yet. It’s on the list of things they are going to find out along the way to their new lives. Talking about which.

When leaving Derry, they agreed on taking a little detour as some sort of victory prize. It was decided they ride until Boston and spend some time in there. Richie will then drop Eddie in New York and fly back to LA. It allows them to map the next steps and just genuinely take a breather from the past few debilitating days. Additionally, they can be together for some more before they have to separate and begin fixing things.

They have spent two days in Boston which - while living fairly close to - Eddie had never bothered visiting. Similarly to how he hadn’t bothered doing many things he wanted. It’s refreshing for starters - new scenery. Richie dragged him to the MIT museum where they spent nearly the whole afternoon because they got stuck in the robots exhibition area. Honestly, the showpieces looked so ridiculous and some borderline terrifying - the Kismet robot, like wtf - no wonder Richie fucking **loved** them and couldn’t keep his mouth shut. Eddie thought his eyes would not be working at the end of the day with how hard and how much he had them rolled.

Still and all, everything is super swell. Richie is alive, Richie is with him, Richie loves him, and Eddie is overflowing with happiness. The problem is. **The problem is** that Eddie really wants to have sex with Richie. It may be quite crude of him to state it so plainly except it is the truth, and Eddie has promised himself he will not hide it anymore. They are constantly making out whenever they have a chance, _yes_. It has only been a two and a half days at max of their small trip, and Eddie thinks his lips have never been this swollen in all those years of marriage. It’s perfect, and yet they haven’t really… _done_ anything past that. Every time he tries to lead it further they are either interrupted, or Richie just slowly breaks off.

Eddie doesn’t want to come off as desperate but he absolutely fucking is. And he doesn’t understand what the problem is. _Is there something wrong with him? Does Richie not want him sexually?_ It can’t be right though, seeing as they are literally tongue fucking all the given time, and with that, the other man is more than okay. Eddie is not oblivious, he can feel Richie's _eagerness_ during these times or when they had woken up cuddled today and the day before as well. Therefore, it is Richie being a dumbass and restricting himself for some only God known reason.

And at the moment that stupid man is in the shower. Naked. And Eddie can’t stop thinking about it because now he is allowed to think about it without any barriers. Nothing is stopping him from barging into the bathroom and cornering him against the wall, smothering with kisses.

It is weird. They are “ _technically_ ” strangers, yet again it is as if there were no years in-between. Naturally, a lot has changed, but the core mechanics of their relationship have stayed the same. They had quickly fallen into their old dynamics, and Eddie loves to learn something new about Richie every day. What new habits he has developed, what movies he enjoys, what songs he hums to during their car rides, or in the shower.

However, there is also a huge part of him that craves to know how his and Richie’s scent smells when mixed together, what Richie sounds like when he comes, what he would feel like inside of Eddie. What Eddie would feel like being inside of him, how he would taste on Eddie’s tongue. There is just… a lot. And he lusts to explore it as soon as possible. He doesn’t know where this urgency is coming from. His longing for Richie had been caged inside of him for so long that in the present, when he can finally have him, he needs all of it and he needs it now. Especially since this is their last day - night - before the final drive to New York. So maybe once again Eddie is the one who is responsible for taking the situation in his own hands. _Like he is responsible for taking that dick in his hands._ _God, he spent too much time with Richie, his horrendous humour is assimilating him._

That is why when Richie eventually appears from the shower, Eddie doesn’t waste any time and lunges at him, kissing roughly. The man makes a surprised grunt, and Eddie grabs his hands, leading them both backwards. The moment his legs hit the bed, the kiss is broken with a loud click, and he plops down. Richie looks at him dazed, and before he can say anything, Eddie sharply pulls him into another open-mouthed kiss. Richie’s knee and arm dig into the mattress, saving him from crashing.

“Eddie, hey—“ Richie starts, and Eddie shuts him up, collapsing onto the sheets and dragging the man atop. His fingers slide up to tangle into the wet curls.

“Eds—“ Richie tries to push himself up on his forearms. Eddie disagrees and draws his head forward, sealing their lips together.

“Eddie—“ He attempts to separate their kiss once more, and Eddie is sick of it, so he flips them over, bestriding Richie. He cups his cheeks - the weight allows him to keep the man pinned - and continues to kiss vigorously.

“Eddie wait!”

“Argh, **what?!** ” Eddie slants back on his knees, irritated. The movement unintentionally drags his crotch across Richie’s stomach, and his eyes flutter close from the small friction. He bites his lip and sighs, and when he opens them, Richie is staring at him in awe. “What?” Eddie repeats, harsh and challenging.

Richie gawks a little more and then tugs him back into the bruising kiss. Their teeth clank which is a bit uncomfortable, but is immediately compensated by him licking into Eddie’s mouth and across his palate. Hot desire stings his lower spine as Richie’s hands grip his waist.

“What, mhhm…” Richie begins, and Eddie bites his lower lip in return. “What do you want, Eds?”

“I want—I want you to call me by my real name.” Richie chuckles, and the vibrations travel to Eddie’s own chest cavity. “But also can you fuck me?” He adds quickly.

“Are-are you sure?”

“Wha—Is that a problem?” He leans back, eyes skimming over Richie’s features. “You don’t want to fuck me?”

“No!” Richie exclaims, and Eddie’s stomach drops. Disconcerted, he begins to climb off, wanting to run away, but Richie promptly grabs his thigh and pushes him back on top. “Shit, I didn’t mean—I want to fuck you, Eddie. So bad. Been dreaming ‘bout it for fucking years, figuratively _and_ literally. I just—are you sure you want to?…”

“Why the fuck wouldn’t I!?” Eddie blinks fast in surprise, furrowing his brows.

“I mean, we can take things slow. You don’t have to-We don’t have to rush anythy— _uuuuhhnnn…_ ”

Eddie abruptly grinds his ass on the front of Richie’s sweatpants and full-on whines which is quite embarrassing, however, he hopes that demonstrates his desperation. It does, apparently, as the man squishes the meat of his sides and moans in response, hips twitching up involuntary.

“We already went in circles for far too long and look where it got us.” His arms bracket Richie’s head as he hovers above. “I don’t wanna wait anymore, I want your fucking dick inside of me, Richie. Right. Now.”

“Jesus fucking Christ...” Richie mutters mostly into Eddie’s mouth, and Eddie decides to erase the space between them, kissing passionately. The man withdraws again, and Eddie groans in annoyance. He is already considering tying him up so he can finally proceed. _For some reason the idea of Richie being helpless and Eddie having his way with him ignites something very primal inside of him that his skin begins to tingle._ “Did you—Have you done this before?”

“Sex?” Eddie quirks a brow and eyes the man below incredulously.

“N-no, I mean… Well, that too but—Not that I want to hear the details, or imagine that with-with her. Or… I just—I want you to know I haven’t really—As of lately, I mean, of course. I definitely have had sex before. With women.” He pauses and inhales. “And-and men too but—“

“You think I had anything exciting in these last few months?” **_Years._** But Eddie is too embarrassed to admit that. He decides to leave unspoken that one alone Saturday evening a month ago when he came harder than ever watching one of Richie’s “ _exclusive_ ” photoshoots, not even recognising it was his best friend slash love of his life. At that time, he didn’t remember how hard he used to beat his meat to the boy when they were teens.

Eddie had been with a few men, though. Nothing serious merely experimenting, although he tried. And let God be his witness he had tried to build something more than occasional awkward sex, it just never worked. He didn’t know why now he knows. He assumed that maybe he wasn’t gay after all or women would be more desirable to him, thus he settled with Myra. It didn’t work either, as a matter of fact, it was even worse. At least before Eddie had some form of sexual satisfaction while in marriage he became deprived of both emotional and physical contact. Healthy contact to be precise.

“I don’t know, Kaspbrak,” Richie shakes his head. “Maybe you’ve become a ravaging sex-machine since I last saw you regarding how you ambushed me a moment ago.” He is playing it up, Eddie knows it. Similarly to how he knows that the man masks his nervousness with humour, so he doesn’t counter. Richie’s grin slumps a bit and he averts his eyes. “Have you… have you been with a man before?”

“Will it change anything?”

Richie looks at him startled - clearly not the answer he had expected. “No I, I just want to be sure you know what you’re doing.”

“You are saying it like we are going to get stoned on some hardcore drugs.“ Eddie straightens up a bit, supporting himself on Richie’s chest. This position is killing his muscles a bit reminding that he is forty. _Shit, they are old. Why the fuck are they having this stupid conversation?_ “It’s sex, Richie. I had it with… with both. I know what I’m doing, and I want it. With you.” The man looks away, troubled. “Hey, Rich, what’s wrong?”

“Don’t wanna disappoint you, want it to be good for you. Want to make you feel good.” He murmurs all in one breath, sounding embarrassed. His palms smooth up and down Eddie’s thighs, and this is already enough for sparks of thrill and excitement tickle Eddie’s insides. _And Richie thinks he is the pathetic one._

With affection burning his chest, he surges forward attaching his lips to the indent on Richie’s neck. A surprised gasp and a small moan he earns in return makes Eddie smile and cup the man’s jaw.

“You gave me so much, Richie, always so good for me.” He whispers into Richie’s ear and sees him shiver. “Lemme take care of you. I want you to feel good too, you know? Want to show you how much I love you because clearly, it’s not transparent enough for you.” Eddie persists trailing kisses up the prominent muscle, snaking an arm under the hem of Richie’s shirt. “Richie?” He exhales into his neck, questioning, noticing how the other man has gone rigid under him.

Suddenly he is shoved onto his back with Richie now on top. Eddie opens his mouth to protest, but at that instant bloody visions attack him. Eddie inhales shocked, yanking the man above into a hug so strong it kicks the breath out of them both. A ringing silence descends upon the room only broken by their heavied breathing while they lie unmoving in each other’s embrace.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I—It’s just—This is how you were… **IT—** “ Richie sputters, snuggling into Eddie.

“Yeah, yeah I-I think I understand.” Eddie sniffs and screws his eyes shut so hard he sees white spots. His hands rub soft cotton of Richie’s shirt until he feels the muscles under it unwind. He swallows the thickness in his throat and asks. “How do you wanna?...”

After a pause, the man lazily disentangles himself from the hug and sits up. He doesn’t say anything, gaze unfocused as it travels down Eddie’s body. He tentatively puts one hand on his waist, pinky stroking the defined line of a hipbone causing Eddie to sigh and arch slightly into the touch. Richie’s intent eyes dart to meet his, and the hand slithers higher, rolling the shirt up to the chest. Eddie’s head starts to spin, so he has to close his eyes. He feels the thumb tenderly trace the outline of his ribs and then retract, his eyes fly open. He looks at Richie confused and nearly panics when the man moves away. Richie grabs his glasses, which had fallen during their spin and reclines on the headboard, motioning for Eddie to approach. Understanding, he follows, straddling Richie’s legs and hastily gets rid of his own shirt. They both moan quietly when their erections brush.

“This okay?” He questions, and Eddie nods eagerly.

He pats Richie’s side, tugging at the hem of the shirt. The man gets the memo and takes it off, exposing the broad chest and… **_Fuck._** _And the scar._ The gold shimmers under the lamplight and Eddie can’t help but stare at it. He decisively shakes the memories off, however, fixating more on a plantation of black hair scattered across his pecks.

“You’re hairy.” Eddie states, eliciting a throaty laugh from Richie.

“Is it bad?”

“Hmm, I don’t know yet.” Eddie’s hand skids lower thumbing at the happy trail. He wants to go beyond, but realisation swiftly dawns on him, and he looks up. “Fuck, do you have lube?…”

“Oh!” Richie’s brows rise as he scans their surroundings. “Wait a sec, um, look… look in the side pocket of my bag.”

Eddie bends down to rummage through the duffle bag, which is thankfully fairly close to the bed, and surely there are condoms and a half-filled bottle of lubricant. He peers at Richie askance, while stripping from his sleeping pants, and the man shrugs.

“Never know when you get lucky.” Eddie should be offended yet he doesn’t have a reason to. Especially considering that if Richie didn’t have these, they would have further complications. Eddie is desperate but not to the point of having a dick in his ass for the first time in years without lube. “But also I kinda forget stuff in my bags for months.” Eddie stops peeling his boxers off and slowly scans the cup in his hand for the expiration date. “Hey, it wasn’t for that long! Gimme that.”

Richie swipes the tube from Eddie’s hand and slicks his fingers. Eddie wants to argue, how he had totally forgotten things in the dust for years but instead, his underwear gets pulled down. He gasps softly at a tender warm finger which presses and circles around his rim. _Did he warm it up? How considerate._

“Can I?” Richie asks, eyes searching.

“Sure...” Eddie replies quietly dazzled by how shy and nervous he sounds. _He’s not a virgin for fucks sake. Why does he feel like a teenager in his first time?_ Because it is Richie. Because it is his first time with Richie and he yearned for it for so fucking long.

Richie’s index finger prods more confidently, breaching the muscle ring. Eddie scrunches his eyes closed, squeezing Richie’s bicep, and reminds himself to breathe. _He hadn’t done that in a while too, it’s going to be quite a stretch._ Richie pecks his lips and holds him close as he works and wrenches his finger inside until Eddie requests another. It is a larger stretch but somehow it is easier.

“Yeah, just like that. It’s okay, Sweetheart, relax.” Eddie makes a keening noise at the pet name, blushing and nuzzling his face into Richie’s neck. “Mhm? You like that, Honey? Babydoll, Angel, Little Lamb.”

“Haha, what the fuck, _a lamb_?”

“Yeah, you know, like, they are elegant, smooth, strong and flexible, and stuff. Like you.”

Eddie leans back to look quizzically at Richie. “Am I finding out your zoophilia kink or something while you finger me?”

“Shut the fuck up.” Richie curls his fingers to emphasise a point and Eddie’s dick twitches. _And they both feel that because it is now standing strong between their abdomens._

“You, aah, you were the one who was talking. Mhhm… Always talking…” Eddie mumbles too focused on how deliberately Richie’s digits are moving inside of him.

He whines, throwing his head back, and Richie spots an opportunity, beginning to kiss and nip at the exposed neck. Few minutes pass in hazy pleasure, with Eddie writhing and whimpering. He is becoming restless. He gets one hand into the black mop of hair and tugs lightly causing the man below to groan into his clavicle.

“Richie, Rich, _aaaah,_ c’mon. I want you. Please, inside.” Richie looks like he wants to object and Eddie rubs his whole body against him, smearing some precome which had already leaked from his very hard cock. “ _Please…_ ” He begs and the man swears under his breath, obliging and pulling his fingers out.

Eddie half-rises on his knees to allow him to remove his pants. Once there is no clothing separating them he openly marvels at the strong curve of Richie’s swollen dusky dick. His mouth waters as his hole twitches already imagining being wrapped around it. And abruptly Eddie is hit with this nameless sense of trepidation which often bubbles inside his stomach. _He can’t just back down now, he can’t have a breakdown. They have gone that far. He can do it, Richie loves him. It is_ ** _fine_** _\- he wants it. They are together, he is safe. Richie is always a safe place._

Richie shifts uncomfortably under Eddie’s intense stare. It puts him back on track as he rips the package and enfolds Richie’s cock in the condom in one swift motion. He strokes it aimlessly a few times just to get the feel of it. _And to hear those delicious sounds falling from Richie’s mouth._ He guides himself closer and rests his hole just on the tip, slowly loosening around it. They both hold their breath, it seems, as he carefully descends, one hand on his calf while the other death-grips Richie’s shoulder. The man showers his chest with small pecks and kisses, even giving an experimental lick to his nipple. Eddie shudders, causing Richie to dig nails into Eddie’s hips.

“Fuck, Doll, you’re so tight.” He lets out a stuttering exhale through the nose.

“No, you’re just fucking big. Why the fuck— _Aah!_ ” Eddie moans, and his body shivers as Richie’s dick faintly grazes his prostate. It’s a slow drag but it still provokes delicious pleasure to spread across his lower stomach, drowning any hesitation he might have had a second ago.

When he has completely bottomed out, Eddie waits for a minute whilst Richie leaves light-weighted kisses on his pursed lips. He starts to move up laboriously, sensing every centimetre and, and **fuck**. It hurts, it does. _It burns but God is it phenomenal._ Eddie forgot how good it can be, except now it is a million times better because it is Richie. _Richie is inside of him, Richie’s dick is inside of him. Shit. He is having sex with Richie. He is finally—_

There are so many feelings in his chest he can’t quite emote. They punch him all in one swoop, and he guesses this is similar to how Richie had felt when he got all his memories back in the Deadlights. It’s too much to handle so he stops his hips and lets out a wounded noise, laying his head on Richie’s shoulder.

“Eddie?… Eddie, Baby, am I hurting you? What’s wrong?” Richie asks worried frantically moving his hand up and down Eddie’s back.

Eddie shakes his head and sniffs. “No, I… I just, Richie, **you died** _._ And now you are— _We are—_ ” Eddie sees few tears escape and land on Richie’s stomach, right on the damaged skin and it flexes at the unexpected contact.

“Hey… I’m here, yeah?” He tilts Eddie’s head, kissing his temple. “Not goin’ anywhere, Angel, unless you tell me to fuck off.”

“Don’t,” Eddie turns to look at Richie’s puzzled face. “Even if I tell you, don’t leave.” The man stares silently as his eyes rake across Eddie’s desperate features. “ _Don’t leave—_ “

“I won’t then, Eddie.”

“Okay…”

“You’re going to have to tolerate me for the rest of our lives, Spaghetti head.”

“ **Oh my God.** Not that one, I forgot that one. I hate it. Fuck, we are fucking forty, man, why—“ Eddie’s wet laugh hitches as Richie bucks his hips up. “Mmmmm… Asshole.”

“In your asshole…” He retorts, gently kissing the tears away and Eddie hugs him close.

Richie slumps a little into the bed so he can thrust more freely into Eddie. He mouths across his clavicle, sucks in his nipple, leaves small love bites across his sternum, which Eddie may complain about later but as of now, it is perfect. The sounds they make, the bed creaking under their harmonised movements, the smell of sweat and electricity in the air - it is all Eddie could have ever dreamed of. It reminds him of summer - it is disgusting, but as long as Richie is with him, it turns into such a wonderful fucking experience.

“How did I, ah, how did I live without this? _God, Richie, how did I live without you for so long?_ ” He wonders, nestling his nose into Richie’s tousled hair, and it is the easiest question to answer - because he didn’t. He was trying to persuade himself of a lie which was his life.

“I don’t know Eddie, I don’t, _ah!_ —I don’t know how the hell I forgot you. You sound so good, Eds. Wanna hear you more, wanna see you fall apart on my cock. Want to fuck-to fuck you so good you will not be able to stand, that you will still feel me even after I am no longer inside of you.”

“Ye— _Mhhh…_ Yes, **_fuck!_** I want-I want that too, Rich. So much. Always wanted you, from… shit, from the moment I met you.”

The man groans and pushes them both to tumble forward onto the sheets, Eddie doesn’t even have time to react. Richie cradles his head holding him in place as he proceeds to thrust slowly but roughly. Eddie claws desperately at the man’s shoulder blades, hoping it will leave bright marks to gaze upon the next day. He wants to leave more identifying marks on Richie. He doesn’t know where it comes from he will unpack that later. The only thoughts occupying his mind now are Richie’s dick, Richie’s shoulders, Richie’s hands, Richie’s uneven breaths in his ear while he moves faster causing Eddie to mewl and relentlessly meet his hips in time with every hump. His insides are _on fire_ \- Richie etches himself deep under Eddie’s skin, and he doesn’t mind. There is an extreme need to be filled by Richie, surrounded by him from the inside and outside.

He can stay here forever, right under Richie covering him whole and warm, spilling filth into his ear but also saying how much he loves and longs Eddie. It is intoxicating. He hasn’t been high before, but this is what he imagined it would feel like. For a brief second, he wonders if he should experiment and have sex with Richie while high. This thought is quickly suppressed by the list of all possible health repercussions, and Eddie decides against it. _For now._ For now, this is already enough to get him overflowing with felicity.

“This is so fucking intense, Richie. It never, _aaaah,_ it never felt that good. It never felt that good with anyone else, Rich. **Richie!** Faster! Ah! _Ah! Please…_ ” He sobs at the certain solid buck of Richie’s hips and winds his legs around his torso. _Closer._ He wants him as close as he can get even though they are already pressed so hard against each other there is no space whatsoever in between.

“Yes, Gh-God! Eddie, Love, anything you want, I’ll give, _mhm,_ I’ll give you anything. I want to give you everything. You’re so warm, so tight around me, Baby, feel so good… ‘m so glad I can finally have you, that I can— _Hah!_ ” Richie bites at his shoulder to suppress a moan, and Eddie’s eyes roll back.

“Rich, fuck, gonna come, ah, ‘m gonna— _Ngh…_ ** _Richie!—_** “ He screams, his orgasm approaching fast, just at the tip of tumbling down the hill. The slick movement of their bodies provides just enough friction for his trapped dick to be constantly stimulated.

“Me too, ‘m so close. _Fuck!_ Come for me, Sweetheart.” The man speeds up hitting exactly the right spot inside of Eddie, prompting the heels of his feet to dig stronger into Richie’s lower back. “Wanna see how good I can make you feel. I’ve got you. _Ah!—_ I’ve got you, Eds, c’mon—“

And that what makes Eddie spill over the edge - the fucking _Eds_.

Shock waves rip through his body, as he whimpers loudly, pressing their hips tight together, bone to bone it almost hurts. The movement tugs Richie’s throbbing cock deeper inside, with Eddie’s hole clenching around him. It seems to spur the other man on as he comes just a second later with a groan ending in a high pitched whine of Eddie’s name. Even through the condom Eddie feels the heat of Richie’s cum and thinks, _“I want that inside me”_. Another thought which he decides to explore one day.

As soon as the last aftershocks jolt through his body, the tension dissipates, and he becomes pliant, weightless. Time passes, as a matter of fact, Eddie thinks he zones out for a bit. When he opens his eyes several tears are rolling down his cheek (not the one Richie is pressed to), tickling the inside of his ear. He takes a deep breath steadying himself from the outstanding high he had just ridden. _The best fucking one in his life, if he may say so._ In this second he becomes acutely aware of every sense - skin trickling with sweat, slowly cooling off from the AC in the room, heart beating faintly in his ears, winded breaths he lets out, body hot all over. _Richie still being inside of him._

**_Oh._ **

“Rich…” He calls, pushing the man lightly by the shoulder. Richie’s hands only squeeze him tighter.

“Can we… can we stay like this for a little more?” Richie murmurs, and Eddie huffs against his flushed skin yet complies.

Because actually he doesn’t mind laying here under Richie - it is so… peaceful. Eddie is finally, _finally_ at ease. His body is sore, but in a good way - pure bliss. It is stupid, nevertheless, it gives him some sense of certitude. A confirmation that this has really happened, **is** happening, and he can start enjoying the beginning of his new life. With Richie.

He drowsily scrapes Richie’s sweaty back, hands trailing down the spine. The motion accidentally catches the scar tissue, and Richie flinches. Eddie inhales sharply and hastily takes his hand away, alarmed. He gets ready to apologise and check if he has ripped something, but the man interrupts his freakout.

“Mhno, don’ stop. ’S nice.” He slurs into Eddie’s ear, and his nerves loosen up.

Despite how much he likes having Richie on top of him - _and inside_ \- this is fairly uncomfortable. At some point, Eddie comes to a point where he can’t take the cum drying between their stomachs anymore and decides he needs to move.

“Chee, sorry, gotta clean up. It’s really gross and sticky.” He smooths his hand through the dark damp strands and tries to make his voice to sound reassuring and not disgusted.

The man gingerly pulls out and plumps next to Eddie throwing an arm over his eyes. Probably because of the light or probably to cover the fact that he was crying. _Where are his glasses again?_ Eddie hisses at the loss of warmth inside and hurriedly gets up to grab some tissues so he can get under covers.

“You are a busy bee even after you have been thoroughly fucked.” Richie says, peeking at him from under the arm and Eddie leers at him.

“You have to fulfill that promise of pounding me into the mattress first for me to not stand properly.” He retorts, chucking the dirty cloth into the bin and puts Richie’s glasses safely on the nightstand.

“Oh, _fuck you_ , dude!”

“You just did.” Richie snorts, and Eddie gently pushes his hair up to sweep away the wetness under an eye. “Actually,” He slides his hand onto Richie’s neck. “Looks like you are the one who is a wreck.”

“What that hole of yours does to a man, Eduardo—“ The man theatrically puts a hand on his heart. To prevent further useless farce Eddie fists his hand into the black curls, bending his head up and kissing roughly. Against his high hopes, Richie does not stop. “Ho ho ho, what, round two?” He quips as soon as their mouths separate. “As much as I would like it, my Dear, I think my dick is dead. It was too good - a one-time sensational experience which you must cherish forever and ever till the end of the days.”

“I love you.” Eddie breathes against his lips, testing the other tactic of cutting down Richie Tozier’s bullshit which he had recently unlocked. _Kills two birds with one stone - Richie abandons the act and gets all flustered and cute._

And indeed his smirk relaxes into something softer. “Mhm.”

“You’re supposed to say it back, fucker.” Eddie frowns, and Richie snickers again.

“Hehe, that’s me.” Eddie gets ready to grumble, but the words die in his throat as he feels a hand stroking his bare back. He closes his eyes for a second, enjoying the loving touch. “I like hearing you say it.”

Without the thick frames, and unruly locks, covering half of the man’s face, Eddie can freely study it. Richie always looked somewhat softer, younger?—More vulnerable and open like this. Resembling the time when they had sleepovers where Richie would lie near him, breathing steadily, face half smashed into the pillow. Eddie could gaze upon those pretty features without any shame for minutes upon hours - _which is not creepy_ \- until he would accidentally shift, making the tiniest of movements. Richie’s eyes would rapidly fly open because his slumber, apparently, could be disturbed even by a mosquito buzzing in the next room.

“I love you,” Eddie says over and over, tasting Richie’s lips for the nth time today. The man melts under him, hugging his waist, and Eddie wishes he could say more. _“You’re so enough. You are loved, so important to me. I love you. I long to be with you forever.”_ He wants to make sure his strong adoration is crystal clear to Richie, but he is too anxious to state all of that out loud. He is going to get there soon, for now, he hopes this is enough. “I've never stopped loving you, and I don't think I ever will.”

They kiss a little more and then just lie, relishing in the warmth of each other. Eddie observes Richie’s chest rise and fall under his palm as he carefully strokes the edges of the scar.

“I’m happy to be here.” He declares.

“On my big hairy chest?” Richie teases for which Eddie pinches the skin on his soft stomach. “Ow!”

“On your chest, whatever. This bed, this room. Alive, with you.” After the sentence ends, he feels the man exhale into his hair and then take a deep breath.

“Eddie…” Eddie waits for him to continue and after five seconds figures, Richie wants him to look up. So he does - face open and waiting as his chin rests on the man’s shoulder. He has to cross his eyes a bit to see clearly because they are almost touching foreheads. Richie opens his mouth a few times, prepping to say something. He makes up his mind and asks, “Do you wanna… come to LA with me?”

“Rich, I have to go to New York.” Eddie glances down at the man’s lips considering to kiss them.

“ _Oh._ ” Richie’s dismayed voice causes him to look up and pat his cheek lightly.

“Dumbass. I said _“I have to go”_ , not _“I’m going to stay”_.”

The man stares at him eagerly. “Soooooo, what about… three weeks? A month? I don’t know how many weeks it's gonna take you to prepare divorce papers and do all that stuff and your work, I…” He continues to ramble as Eddie lazily grins.

He laughs sweetly while a sly smile fully stretches across his lips. “Before long, you are going to stand on one knee for me, Tozier?”

“Mhmm, don’t know about one definitely gonna stand on two for you, Doll.” Even though it is a joke, the image of Richie standing on his knees and swallowing Eddie whole is making him a bit hot. “But actually I will, you know. One day. Not going to tell you which, ’tis gonna be a surprise.” He whispers, lowering his eyes to stare at Eddie’s lips while Eddie feels his own sting with emotions.

“I love you.” He repeats, and Richie smiles.

“Yeah, I remember - forever.”

“Dick.”

“Yeah, you love it too, a lot apparently.” Eddie gives him a glare which he hopes screams - _If you continue with this shit I am going to cut your dick off._ It seems it does. “I love you too, Eddie.” And Eddie’s heart pings with excitement because Richie doesn’t say it that often, for some reason. They are getting there, however. In the future Eddie wishes - which he will never admit, even under the death torture - that Richie will proclaim his love, true love, to him every day. _Eddie is so egoistic._ “Never was there a moment in my life when I didn’t.”

Eddie emits a pretty pathetic noise and nestles his face into Richie’s neck. Just before he can prevent the rush of emotions which slap his chest, the man hums.

“You want to know what my wish was?” Eddie takes two seconds to decipher what that means as his mind floats back to their last night together as kids. He never asked, Richie never told. He nods. _This is a fair exchange, he guesses._ “That I could make you smile so happily once more. Every day. ‘Till I die.”

Eddie closes his eyes and shakes his head lightly, which is more of a nuzzle than a shake. “You do, _Richie,_ ” He chokes out as tears start to well up in his eyes again, and this time he doesn’t try to stop them. “God Rich, you always make me so happy even though you are so fucking stupid.” He hears Richie huff a small laugh and kiss the top of his head.

The rest of the night is placid. They cuddle, keeping each other secure and loved in the firm embrace. And yeah, they are not going to see one another for a while, but for Eddie, this small-time - compared to what they have lost - is worth every single sunrise they are going to watch together for the rests of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, I hope it doesn't feel dragged out. Richie is just really insecure and wants the best for Eddie.
> 
> Also! I don't know if this is the end of the series, I may write some one-shots for this universe. _But_ I was thinking of writing something else where they are teens and even dumber than usual.


End file.
